1976-04-23
April 23, 1976 Facts * Venue: Tower Theatre * City: Upper Darby * State/Province: Pennsylvania * Country: United States * People in attendance: Band lineup * Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar * Aston Barrett, bass * Carlton Barrett, drums * Donald Kinsey, lead guitar * Earl "Chinna" Smith, lead guitar * Tyrone Downie, keyboards * Alvin Patterson, percussion * The I-Threes, backing vocals Setlist SBD # "Rastaman Chant" -> "Lion Of Judah" -> "Keep The Faith" # "Roots, Rock, Reggae" # "Burnin' And Lootin'" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Johnny Was" # "No More Trouble" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Kinky Reggae" # "Night Shift" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "Rat Race" # "Want More" # "Positive Vibration" # "Get Up, Stand Up" -> "War" # "Crazy Baldhead" # "Jah Live" Introductions * "Yeah! Are you feeling? Yeah? Good. Well, we check it out, we gonna say «Roots, Rock, Reggae», and this here is reggae music." - Marley before "Roots, Rock, Reggae" * "So, this morning I woke up in a curfew, and oh God, I was a prisoner too. I could not recognize those uniforms and faces, as they were standing over me. They were all dressed in uniforms of brutality. Yeah." - Marley before "Burnin' And Lootin'" * "Well, yeah! Are you all doing? Then good. Yeah, Jah bless you all, you know? Well, Jah live, you know? But this time my belly full, but I'm hungry. A hungry mob is an angry mob." - Marley before "Them Belly Full" * "Yeah! So, after «Roadblock», you know, there then came the Sheriff, and reflexes did it, you know? Yeah." - Marley before "I Shot The Sheriff" * "Do I now have to say «thank you»? I know how, thank you! Now, this one was like, you know, this experience is that... «Johnny Was». A woman hold her head and cry, 'cause her son had been shot down in the streets and die, all because of the system. Now, the system. The system, talkin' about the system. You know the system, what the system is? The system, the system! The system, you know? The system we're living, the system! Things will strive away ?, you know? So the woman hold her head and cry, 'cause her son had been shot down in the streets and die, from a stray bullet. And I ???." - Marley before "Johnny Was" * "Yeeh-ah!" - Marley before "Kinky Reggae" * "Yeeh-ah! So you know what? We're working on a night shift!" - Marley before "Night Shift" * "Yeeh-ah!" - Marley before "Lively Up Yourself" * "And there's another thing going on you might not understand you're aware, and this one we call the «Rat Race»! Yeah. Are you ready? You're ready." - Marley before "Rat Race" * "Yeah! There's some less gonna ? here that we call down there «Want More». You see, when they think it's the end, it's just the beginning. O.K.!" - Marley before "Want More" * "Yeeh-ah! So we say that Rastaman Vibration is positive! Jah Rastafari itinually!" - Marley before "Positive Vibration" Trivia * first show of the Rastaman Vibration Tour in 1976. * first show Marley's mother Cedella Marley Booker attended. * all new compositions from the Rastaman Vibration album have been played, except for the songs "Who Cap The Fit" and "Cry To Me" which had been re-recorded for the album. * there's a complete SBD source and an incomplete AUD source, both have been used for bootlegs like "Rastaman Vibration Tour, Philadelphia 1975". * encore break after "Want More". * band intros done by Bob Marley during "Kinky Reggae". * "Jah Live" cuts out. External links * Entry at the etree database Category:Performed concerts in 1976 Category:Rastaman Vibration Tour concerts Category:Concerts with AUD source Category:Concerts with SBD source Category:United States concerts